Walking Harry?
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry didn't know how he had done it or where he was but he finally escaped the Dursleys only problem somehow he had managed to get stuck in what he predicted was a separate dimension or something because usually there weren't zombies around every corner oh well at least he got a big sister out of the deal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Meeting Clementine

Harry was terrified all he remembered was Uncle Vernon tossing him in the Cupboard and locking it after his latest punishment which he could still feel dripping down his back it still surprised him that he hadn't passed out from the start but even more worrying was Harry's current predicament he didn't know where he was all he could see was the sky, the concert ground and two walls and as the child slowly and carefully got up he heard something and carefully Harry walked over to the edge of the building and looked out only for his eyes to widen there was a corpse right there although there was a problem it was moving in fact it was slowly turning towards him and it was only then that he realized the drops dripping down his back 'oh no the scar reopened' Harry thought as he watched more of these undead creatures rising

"I better get out of here" Harry said quickly running down the alleyway and past a gate that he silently shut behind him and know he was thankful that the Dursleys had never gave him new shoes as his current ones allowed him to move almost silently as they pressed against his feet and as he ran he made sure none of the creatures spotted him but unluckily he didn't spot one of them as he turned a corner and felt a pain in his arm and turning and punching his fist connected to the head of a decaying corpse that slumped back letting loose of Harry's arm as it fell back causing Harry's know bleeding arm to worsen but he ignored that and continued running and he was out of the alleyway before anyone else could walk in leaving the zombie to chew on some of his blood while Harry was too busy trying to stop the blood flow by ripping off a piece of his tattered shirt and making a bandage out of it covering the bite marks as he carefully crossed the street

He didn't know where he was but what he did know was that he wasn't going to last long if what he remembered from Dudley's video games if your bit by a zombie you turn and looking down at his arm he knew but even still he continued walking before he noticed something and sneaking towards a house Harry jumped the fence as he carefully moved over closer to the tree and leaning back Harry closed his eyes and breathed trying to calm down but then his eyes snapped open as something heavy landed beside him and turning he noticed a rope ladder and looking up he spotted a from what he could see a dark skinned girl looking down at him with a baseball cap on although he couldn't tell much about her thanks to the darkness

"Hey come up quick before the monsters get you" the girl said and surprised Harry blinked she sounded a bit older than him maybe 10

"I can't I'm bit" Harry said his 6 year old voice coming out in barely a whisper but he could tell the girl heard as she stiffened

"I'm sorry" the girl said slowly bringing up the ladder

"Nah I didn't see the zombie heh well at least my life will end soon huh it wasn't the best" Harry said looking down and he heard the girl move above him

"Why what was wrong with your life" the girl asked and not caring anymore knowing he wasn't going to last long Harry told her he told the slightly older girl his story of how the Dursleys treated him of the words Vernon had carved into his back of how for his whole life his family had treated him like a freak and when the girl started crying he knew she wasn't like the Dursleys

"So mind if I ask your name" Harry asked looking up as the girl slowly stopped crying

"I'm Clementine" Clementine hiccuped looking down and smiling slowly feeling sleepy Harry nodded

"Clementine huh thanks" Harry said falling asleep not hearing the girls yells for him to stay awake to not turn he didn't hear her pleas but unknown by them there was something special about Harry something that would have hurt Harry in the future but now

Harry's mindscape

Growl*

"And what the hell are you this is my host creature not yours" Voldemort or more like the shard of Voldemort growled at the faceless entity in front of him that hissed in response and even more angered by this virus this veil creature trying to inhabit the same place as him the shard sent a flame spell the creatures way making it burn but then it rushed forward screaming and before he could do anything the physically stronger virus struck gripping its teeth against Voldemort throat before ripping as the fire burned it to a crisp turning him to dust and outside the mindscape a black and green cloud formed out of Harry's mouth and nose as Clementine watched Harry's skin turn pale and as the two clouds disappeared leaving Harry slumped and it was thanks to this thanks to Voldemort himself that Harry Potter survived that night

Well Harry you're a zombie know but good news you're still sane and know you have Clementine to help you adjust this should be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Harry you're a sane zombie

It was morning the sun was shining not caring that zombies were the only beings around that was getting the sunlight one in particular moaned at the sunlight hitting his face as he turned trying to hug closer to his blanket then he froze this wasn't his blanket it was too wooden and opening his eyes he stared at the tree and slowly he remembered what happened last night the zombies being bitten meeting Clementine and with a raised eyebrow Harry got up and looked down at himself then stared his skin was a ash pale color and looking over at a mirror door he stared at his glowing green eyes

"Harry" someone asked and looking up Harry watched as Clementine flinched at the glowing eyes then Harry was surprised as a soft growl came out of his throat before he coughed

"What the heh my throat" Harry said gripping his throat it felt like sandpaper was scraping against it as he talked making his voice sound gravelly and the growls that was coming in between words caused a bit of worry

"Harry you're still you" Clementine asked wide eyed looking down

"Huh yeah I think so huh shouldn't I have turned by now" Harry said and he watched as Clementine nodded

"I think you did turn Harry but you're still you" Clementine asked/stated confused as she carefully pushed down her ladder and taking a risk she climbed down and know that he could see her better Harry could see the dress she was wearing and the fact that last night he was Simi right about her skin color she had a tan and as she dropped down beside him he stood up and he was extremely disappointed when he just barely topped her shoulders

"Hmm well you're not attacking me huh I guess what happened last night saved you" Clementine said this made Harry look up at her

"What do you mean what happened last night" Harry asked and Clementine shrugged

"Don't know one minute you were turning in your sleep mumbling and growling when these two clouds came out of your mouth and nose they were different colors maybe you had something in you that caused the change to falter" Clementine said as she carefully bent down and looked Harry over he didn't seem very different except for his eyes and his dead skin and placing her hand over his heart she almost had a heart attack when she didn't feel anything then with a bump she felt a extremely slow heartbeat

"Huh well you're still living somewhat your heart is really slow though" Clementine said than Harry watched as she poked him on the head

"Hey I'm not a toy" Harry growled his eyes flashing as Clementine smiled before she grabbed his hand

"come on let me show you my treehouse" Clementine said happy that she had another person to join her even if he seemed to be a walking corpse at least unlike the others he wasn't trying to attack her and quickly she climbed up but froze when she heard a groaning from down below and looking down she saw Harry slowly climbing

"Heh I Think laying down there caused my arms to go stiff" Harry said moving his arms faster to try and get rid of the stiffness and soon enough he was going just as quickly as Clementine and once they were up in the tree house both looked around the inside wasn't overly impressive although Clementine did have some food for herself as well as a hammer but other then that there wasn't much

"Huh so how long have you been up here" Harry asked looking around

"Just for a day my babysitter got bit but I locked her upstairs I think" Clementine said pointing and Harry watched as one of the upstairs windows had a shadow pass through it

"Huh so that's why you're up here and not in the house" Harry said looking around

"So where's your parents" Harry asked and he watched as Clementine shrugged looking down

"My mommy and Daddy are in Savannah I I don't know how long it will be till they come back" Clementine said as she looked down

"Hey I'm sure there okay" Harry said not really knowing how to talk about this after all he had never known his parents

"And besides till then I guess I can stay with you if you don't mind" Harry said getting worried at the end after all he didn't really know if he was safe at the moment or not

"Sure it could be like a sleepover but in my treehouse" Clementine said grinning and Harry slowly joined her grin that is till he heard her stomach growl

"You should probably eat Clementine" Harry stated and as Clementine pulled out the bread and a jar of peanut butter and started making a sandwich

"Want some Harry" Clementine asked holding out the pb sandwich but Harry shook his head

"No I'm not hungry thanks though" Harry stated as he looked over Clementines stash of food she had a half a loaf of bread the PB jar and a couple fruit juices definitely not enough to last for days

"Hey Clementine I think we're going to need more food" Harry stated pointing at the food and as she looked over her choices herself she would have to agree

"True but we can just grab some from the house" Clementine said which caused Harry to give the house a glance as he remembered that the front door had been lodged closed with a car

"I don't know some of that food could have spoiled or something and sooner or later we would run out I think it would be better if we got some food from a nearby market place or something" Harry said although instantly Clementine looked worried

"What about the monsters" Clementine asked as Harry just gave her a raised eyebrow

"You do remember that I am technically still a zombie right I don't think zombies fight each other" Harry stated which caused Clementine to blush

"True I guess" Clementine muttered looking towards the house before she groaned

"Fine but I'm coming down with you so we can at least first test your theory out" Clementine said before Harry sent her a confused look

"We can use my babysitter as the test to see if zombies would attack you" Clementine stated and thinking about it Harry nodded before he slowly got up only to groan as his back and arms were stiff as heck

"Shesh I'm starting to think that it wasn't sleeping under the tree that caused my stiffness" Harry mutter trying to move his arms to get them to stop being stiff

"Oh that's weird but the other zombies are a bit slow maybe that's the reason why" Clementine stated and Harry had to agree with her as he slowly got back his usual speed by moving his arms while Clementine pushed down her ladder then moving quicker Harry climbed down and once he was on the ground he checked around to make sure no other zombies were around and seeing no one else he motioned for Clementine to come down and quickly the older girl followed with her hammer before both children turned to the backdoor of the house

"Okay you stay out here with your Hammer while I head inside if I need help I'll scream" Harry stated causing Clementine to nod as he slowly inched his way to the back glass door and opened it and as he walked inside he cast a quick glance around Clementines home and quickly noticing the blood in the kitchen Harry walked towards it before freezing smelling something and started to follow the scent

Clementine didn't know how long she had waited for Harry to come back but as the sun started to get fully in the sky she decided to go check on him and gripping her hammer she slowly crept into the building shaking as she looked around and once she was inside she followed where she saw Harry go towards the front door and as she walked all she heard was her own footsteps and then she froze noticing something the side door was open and there was growling coming from behind her and quickly she turned around only to scream as one of the monsters attacked her teeth snapping towards her and quickly she shoved her hammer into its mouth as it pushed her to the ground then she heard another growl and her hope vanished until the weight of the zombie vanished from her as something launched itself at the monster and turning terrified she crawled away from the sight before her Harry was holding the zombie down but he wasn't acting like he was outside and he didn't look the same as glowing green stared down at the squirming zombie underneath the small child before with a snap Harry bit into the zombies throat and whipped it out before biting more of the zombie eating it as Clementine watched horrified as he did then with a careless sweep of his hand Harry sent the hammer in the zombie mouth flying straight threw a cabinet near Clementine causing her to let out a almost silent squik of horror causing the two glowing orbs to turn to her then slowly they returned to normal as Harry blinked relaxing as he shook his head

"Clementine I thought you were" Harry stated before freezing realizing he wasn't where he last remembered he was and what's more he felt something dripping down his chin then he looked down and froze before a scream came out of his mouth as he jumped back crawling away from the corpse before he slammed into a wall clawing at his mouth trying to get the blood off and instantly Clementine rushed over to him

"Harry, Harry its okay its okay Harry" Clementine screamed as Harry stopped tears streaming down his face as he stares at the blood on his hands

"Harry it was a zombie" Clementine yelled this instantly caused Harry's head to snap up

"W-what" Harry asked looking over at the corpse

"It was a monster it attacked me and you pulled it off" Clementine stated watching as slowly Harry calmed down looking at his hands

"B-but it it was still it was once" Harry tried to say something anything but all he could do was stare at the black blood on his hands he had killed and eaten a zombie then he froze as he heard something and Clementine froze as well as they looked towards where the sound was coming from they stared transfixed as the bite on Harry's arm mended itself muscles growing back together, skin stitching itself back together leaving no scars at all and quietly Harry checked over his arm feeling his skin before he cringed teeth gnashing as the same happened to his back, as the bone the Dursleys had broken over the years repaired themselves with several snaps and as the scar on his head closed then tired Harry laid back against the wall breathing heavily as he and Clementine stared at each other neither speaking

"So looks like I'm some kind of anti-zombie huh" Harry stated before he blinked why did that come out so easily shouldn't he still be freaking out about this he had just killed and eaten a Zombie

"And now I'm questioning what is happening to me even more" Harry stated as his eyes started closing

"Harry no wait don't fall asleep here" Clementine stated quickly reaching forward and helping Harry up as she half dragged half walked him back outside and back underneath the tree where he laid back down and closed his eyes

* * *

Welp guess whats back speaking of which I'm sorry this has taken so long to be update I'll be honest and stat that I can't remember what caused me to forget about this for so long but thanks to a new notification I got about the end of the walking dead game I decided to come back and 'HOPEFULLY' finish it but any ways looks like Harry's a zombie eater welp thats not going to mess any small childs mind up welp huh see you guys next chapter


End file.
